Happy Beginning
by 2twilightgurl1
Summary: chapter one on my series called happy beginning...... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Edward Bella.....

Chapter 1

I climbed into the passenger side of the Volvo, my heart thudding violently at the thought of what we were about to do.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes?" He said warily.

"Are you really sure about telling Charlie? He's going to go berserk." I said to him with a pleading note in my voice.

"Bella. When exactly did you think we were going to tell him? A day before the wedding?"

I sighed loudly. " We have months."

He seemed disappointed, I guessed about my new lack of interest to sleep together when he had finally given in. As if! He didn't even know how much of an effort that cost me.

We were at Charlie's house. I climbed out, and made my way up the front steps, Edward's hand intertwined with mine.

"Dad?" I said, entering the living room, where, no doubt, he was watching a game on TV.  
"Oh hey Bells. Good time?"

"Yeah- listen Dad, Edward and I have something we'd like to.. er.. talk about." I finished lamely.

"Well, spit it out then." He said, his voice holding a sense of sharp curiousity.

"Well, Charlie, its rather important. Can we take you out for dinner, in Port Angeles? Or here, if you prefer." said Edward politely.

"Uhh... Why? I mean, yeah. Sure." said Charlie. " Let me just go change, then."

Once he was upstairs, Edward chuckled and whispered in my ear, "He thinks that you're pregnant."

"Noooo..." I groaned. Leave it to a dad.

Just then he came down, wearing a faded pair of blue jeans and a flannel shirt.

"So, where are we headed? I know a good Italian place a few miles away, actually." Charlie said.  
"Fine with me." I mumbled.

"As me." Edward said.

We drove in silence, shortly reaching a small Italian place right beside the post office. I had never noticed it before.

"Is this new?" I wondered.

"No." Charlie said automatically.

Soon enough, we were sitting in small booth, Edward and I on one side, Charlie on the other.  
"So. What is all of this?" He asked questioningly.

I looked at Edward. He seemed to say, " Go on. You can do this."

"Dad, well, ummm...... Edward sort've.. erm.." I started over.  
"Dad. Don't be mad, please. We're getting married." I mumbled pathetically.

"WHAT???????" He roared. "Isabella Swan, you are not getting married. Especially to him." He growled, gaining some self control back.

"Charlie, she is a legal adult. She does have the right." Edward said, sounding as though he was holding back a laugh. Strange.

"Yeah, Dad! I'm 18. Thats when you got married to Mom." I said defiantly, gaining confidence from Edwards support.

Charlie stayed silent for a moment, thinking over my words.

"Listen, honey. I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did. You're both way too young." He said, softer than before.

"We are in love, Charlie." Edward said.

"Love can go away." He growled.

"Dad! We're adults, and whether you like it or not, we're engaged." I said, holding out my bejewled finger.

"Is this really what you want?" Charlie sighed, searching both of our faces.

I felt Edwards hand tighten around my own under the table.  
"Yes." he and i whispered in unison.

"Does that mean you approve? You're coming?" I said, failing to hide my excitement.

"I suppose it does."

"When is the date?" he asked reluctantly of Edward.

"August 13th. Right before she turns 19." he murmured.

I sighed. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe this would all turn out to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie knew. One of the many diffculties to prepare for the wedding was over! But still, I reminded myself, There was Renee'... and of course all the plans. Alice was taking over those, though. Of course, I had to do the hard stuff! Typical.

We were just getting into the car after dinner, and I was not looking forward to the awkwardness the car would hold, Charlie knowing that his daughter was getting married, foolishly, in his opinion.

"Is Jake coming?" Charlie asked abruptly from the backseat of the Volvo.

"I don't know, Dad. We sent him an invitation, but we think its too much for him... He's in love with me." I said, surprised at myself for revealing this information with him.

Next to me, Edward grimaced at my words.

"Really?" Charlie asked, with an ounce of hope in his voice.

"Sure is." Edward said uncomfortably.

We arrived at the house. Charlie and I climbed out, and Edward pretended to drive away, winking at me as he sped off.

"So. Bella, Bella, Bella." Charlie was getting the chance to lecture me. Of course... I should have seen this one coming.

"Dad, Dad, Dad." I said, mimicking him. He scowled at me.

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked, taking off his boots and heading into the kitchen. I sighed.

"Yes, Dad." How many times was I going to have to explain this?

"Okay, well listen. I bet you're tired. I'll let you go to bed, but we're going to talk about this in the morning young lady." He said, dismissing me. I betted that he was just as uncomfortable about this as I was.

I trudged up the stairs and went to my room, where Edward sat staring out the window.

Edward seemed to be holding back laughter again.

"What is so funny?" I asked questioningly.

"Nothing, really." He chuckled. "Tomorrow morning, he's going to ask if you're pregnant and thats the reason why we're getting married." He said, looking at me sympathetically, but at the same time I saw laughter there.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned, and sat on his lap snuggling to his chest.

He kissed my hair. "Glad I'm not you." He said, laughing his velvety laugh again.

I looked up at him angrily. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Bella. You should sleep, its 10:30, and Alice wants to talk wedding plans tomorrow." He said, trying to soothe my bad temper.

"Whatever." I muttered, obeying him anyway.

I didn't realize how tired I was. "Will you lay with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward sighed, and soon his icy body lie next to mine.

I fell asleep with him next to me, taking all the dreams away.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Beginning Chapter 3

When I woke up that morning, rare sunshine floated into my room.

Great, I thought bitterly. No Edward for a whole 6 hours! I looked around my room, expecting to see him, but to no avail. Probably out hunting, I guessed. What else could he do on a day like today?

I warily got out of bed, starting my morning rituals, not looking forward to work at all.

I went out to my truck, the buttery haze of sunshine warming my body. I got in the truck and started the engine, unhappily heading to Newton's Camping Store.

The day went slowly- especially break time, a time I would have usually spent with Edward.

Finally, Finally it was over.

When I got home, I jogged up the creaky wood stairs to my room, and I saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Edward!" I sighed, relieved.

"Hi, Bella." He said, smiling crookedly.

"Alice wants to talk wedding plans today, you know."

I groaned and closed my eyes. "When?"

"Erm," He checked his watch. " In about two minutes, actually."

I sighed, and said sarcastically through gritted teeth," And are we having this discussion here or there?"

"There." He said, humoring me.

"C'mon, Bells. How bad can this possibly be?" He asked, kissing his cool marble lips to my neck, making me shiver and forget all about my brilliant arguement that I was going to come up with.

"You..." I managed to say, because now he had his arms around my waist, and was snaking his lips all around my neck and collarbone, making me shiver even more.

I made him let go, and scowled. "You are such a cheater. Its not fair."

A few minutes later, we were sitting in the Volvo, our hands intertwined and his squeezing mine gently.

As we pulled up to the great white house, I saw Rosalie uncharacteristically wearing a boyish tanktop and loose jeans, working on her M3.

"Does Rosalie always do things like this?" I asked Edward.

"Rosalie is your typical tomboy." He told me, laughing.

"Psh." I muttered. "She sure doesn't look like it. Usually, anyway."

When I was about to open the Volvo door, I saw Alice gracefully dance toward us, carrying a thick white binder with the words, " Wedding Plans" scrawled in neat calligraphy.

Edward now opened my door for me, and grinned, his eyes flickering to Alice.

"Hey Bella!!!" Alice said. " I already have everything ready! You're going to loooooovvvveeee it, I promise!" She said this all very fast, even for her.

We went to the backyard, and sat down at a big wood table.

"Okay. Well, I was thinking that we could have the wedding here. You know, I made a standard guest list, only about 350 peop-"

"Wait, WHAT?" I said loudly. "350 people? No Alice, I told you not to go overboard!" I said, scowling at her.

" C'mon, Bella. I sort of.. let slip... er, that you're getting married, and the whole school wanted to come, so, what could I say?"

I looked at Edward, and he was laughing.

I gave him a death look.

"Can I continue? " Alice asked us.

"Yeah," Edward said, completely ignoring my incoherent splutters.

"Ok. Well, I've already got Bella a dress, you a tuxedo, guest list, catering, decorations, everything! Oh yes, and I've sent out invitations, you know that though." She said.

" When can we get married?" Edward asked, slightly anxiously.

"I set the date for July 3rd, so thats when the people will get here!"

"Alice, if you weren't a hundred times stronger than me, I'd strangle you right now." I growled.

"Listen I know you told Charlie it was in August, but... I changed my mind. And so did Edward, he's really the one that made me change it to be in July."

"WHAT? Edward, you.... you...." I struggled to find a good enough word to describe how horrible this was.

"Love, this way you'll change quicker than you anticipated. And you're other desire." He smiled.

I silently gave up. " What size dress did you get me, Alice?"

She squealed. "Small. Was I right?"

"Yep." I smiled reluctantly.

This'd be over soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Beginning Chapter 3

When I woke up that morning, rare sunshine floated into my room.

Great, I thought bitterly. No Edward for a whole 6 hours! I looked around my room, expecting to see him, but to no avail. Probably out hunting, I guessed. What else could he do on a day like today?

I warily got out of bed, starting my morning rituals, not looking forward to work at all.

I went out to my truck, the buttery haze of sunshine warming my body. I got in the truck and started the engine, unhappily heading to Newton's Camping Store.

The day went slowly- especially break time, a time I would have usually spent with Edward.

Finally, Finally it was over.

When I got home, I jogged up the creaky wood stairs to my room, and I saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Edward!" I sighed, relieved.

"Hi, Bella." He said, smiling crookedly.

"Alice wants to talk wedding plans today, you know."

I groaned and closed my eyes. "When?"

"Erm," He checked his watch. " In about two minutes, actually."

I sighed, and said sarcastically through gritted teeth," And are we having this discussion here or there?"

"There." He said, humoring me.

"C'mon, Bells. How bad can this possibly be?" He asked, kissing his cool marble lips to my neck, making me shiver and forget all about my brilliant arguement that I was going to come up with.

"You..." I managed to say, because now he had his arms around my waist, and was snaking his lips all around my neck and collarbone, making me shiver even more.

I made him let go, and scowled. "You are such a cheater. Its not fair."

A few minutes later, we were sitting in the Volvo, our hands intertwined and his squeezing mine gently.

As we pulled up to the great white house, I saw Rosalie uncharacteristically wearing a boyish tanktop and loose jeans, working on her M3.

"Does Rosalie always do things like this?" I asked Edward.

"Rosalie is your typical tomboy." He told me, laughing.

"Psh." I muttered. "She sure doesn't look like it. Usually, anyway."

When I was about to open the Volvo door, I saw Alice gracefully dance toward us, carrying a thick white binder with the words, " Wedding Plans" scrawled in neat calligraphy.

Edward now opened my door for me, and grinned, his eyes flickering to Alice.

"Hey Bella!!!" Alice said. " I already have everything ready! You're going to loooooovvvveeee it, I promise!" She said this all very fast, even for her.

We went to the backyard, and sat down at a big wood table.

"Okay. Well, I was thinking that we could have the wedding here. You know, I made a standard guest list, only about 350 peop-"

"Wait, WHAT?" I said loudly. "350 people? No Alice, I told you not to go overboard!" I said, scowling at her.

" C'mon, Bella. I sort of.. let slip... er, that you're getting married, and the whole school wanted to come, so, what could I say?"

I looked at Edward, and he was laughing.

I gave him a death look.

"Can I continue? " Alice asked us.

"Yeah," Edward said, completely ignoring my incoherent splutters.

"Ok. Well, I've already got Bella a dress, you a tuxedo, guest list, catering, decorations, everything! Oh yes, and I've sent out invitations, you know that though." She said.

" When can we get married?" Edward asked, slightly anxiously.

"I set the date for July 3rd, so thats when the people will get here!"

"Alice, if you weren't a hundred times stronger than me, I'd strangle you right now." I growled.

"Listen I know you told Charlie it was in August, but... I changed my mind. And so did Edward, he's really the one that made me change it to be in July."

"WHAT? Edward, you.... you...." I struggled to find a good enough word to describe how horrible this was.

"Love, this way you'll change quicker than you anticipated. And you're other desire." He smiled.

I silently gave up. " What size dress did you get me, Alice?"

She squealed. "Small. Was I right?"

"Yep." I smiled reluctantly.

This'd be over soon enough.


	5. I love you

He began kissing me more and my heart began to beat even faster as his lips slowly moved down to neck. He kissed my neck once but then lifted to my ear and began nibbling on it. My legs began growing weaker and I hold tighter onto him so that I wouldn't fall.  
"I'm not going to run away if you let go," whispered Edward as he laughed softly. I couldn't help but blush a little. He continued nibbling on my ear and then slowly moved back down to my neck, kissing along my skin. I could tell that he was going along with my new addition to our deal but he was still hesitant. I decided right then and there that, if Edward didn't have confidence in himself to stay in control, I'd just have to prove that I had enough in him myself.  
My legs were already feeling weak as it was, more so since he had found a spot of mine that I didn't even now existed. I stopped holding onto him so tightly and let him hold onto me. He continued kissing my neck a few more seconds before finally laying me down onto the soft, cool grass. He lifted his head, supporting his body above mine, and I reached down and grabbed one of his hands. He watched me as I lead his hand to the bottom of my shirt, lifting it slightly. He lowered his head and began kissing me again as he hand slowly began crawling up my stomach. He kissed along my cheek, moving back down to my neck and bit gently as he grabbed my right breast. I let out a soft whimper of pleasure and his head snapped up, his eyes staring down at me, wide. I looked at him and it took me a few seconds before I had realized what he thought had happened.  
"You didn't hurt me," I said, smiling. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to do it. What you did felt good and it kind of just…slipped out." He continued looking at me, squinting slightly. "I'm fine Edward. You didn't hurt me. Unless I start screaming 'Edward, stop now, you're hurting me' you don't have anything to worry about, alright?"  
He stayed silent for a few seconds and then finally nodded, lowering his head back down to my neck. He began adding soft bites in between the kisses and started massaging my breast softly as I lowered my hand between his pants and began rubbing against him. When I first did it, he bit me a little harder and pinched my nipple, causing me to moan softly. I lifted my hand back up, lifting his shirt up along his body until he rose and took it off. In the seconds that he stood over me on his knees, I looked up at his chest in amazement as it shimmered in the sunlight that peaked over the treetops. He lowered, kissing me passionately on my lips until I nudged his side. He rolled to the side, getting onto his back as I repositioned myself over him, leaning down to kiss him on his lips. In this new position, I was resting upon the bulge that was quite apparent inside his pants. It was at this point that I had realized how wet I was exactly.  
I stood up on my knees, lifting my shirt up and over my head. I toss it to the side, resting above him in a small pink and black bra that Renèe gotten me from Victoria's Secret years ago. I lowered my lips back down to his and we kissed for a few seconds before I started moving down his body. Once I got to edge of his pants, he lifted his head, watching me. I looked up at him, smiled, and began undoing his pants. When I got his dick free and had my hand wrapped around it, I couldn't help but stare. I didn't know if he was like this before he'd changed or if it was because he was a vampire but he was definitely gifted. I couldn't wrap my hand all the way around it and it looked like there was enough there that I could grab him with both my hands and there would still be some exposed. Not only that, he wasn't even fully hard yet.  
"B-bella," said Edward softly as he looked down at me.  
"Huh," I looked up at him and it was then that I realized how long I'd just been sitting there, staring, off in my own world. I looked back at what I had in my hand, and then looked back to him, smiling. "Oh! Sorry, first time, remember?" I laughed softly and then looked back down at his dick, taking in a big breath of air.  
I wrapped my lips around it, sucking on the tip as I stroked the rest with my hand. I rolled my tongue over, under, and around and I could feel him getting even harder in my hand. I looked up at him and I saw him sitting up on his elbows, his eyes closed tight. Apparently I was doing very well. I lifted my head, removing his dick from my mouth with a smacking sound. I lifted my hand to the tip, holding it as I began running my tongue up and down his shaft, teasing the tip every time I got to it. After a few seconds of this, he'd leaned back onto the ground and was gripping the ground. I had risen to the tip and was teasing it when I thought of an idea. I figured that I wouldn't be able to do it but it was worth a try.  
I grabbed his shaft at the bottom and then began sucking on the tip again. I looked at Edward again who had now left marks in the ground at this point. I guessed that he was about to cum soon so if I was going to try, I'd need to do it quickly. I wrapped my lips around his dick and slowly lowered my head, easing it farther into my mouth. I paused, took a deep breath, and eased even farther. I'd not even managed to get half of him inside my mouth and I could already feel pressure against the back of my throat. I gagged and lifted my head suddenly but still kept him inside my mouth. That was the final straw for Edward because, as soon as my tongue rushed along his dick, he started cumming.  
I tried swallowing as much as I could but my mouth was filling up a lot faster that I thought it would. I jerked my head up and some of it began dripping out of my mouth and onto my chin. When he finally finished, I lifted my head slowly and looked down at the grass which was now covered in the cum that I had lost. I looked up at Edward who was breathing hard at this point and smiled.  
"Did I do well," I asked, wiping the cum off my chin with my hand.  
"Well," said Edward as he lifted his head and looked at me. "I don't even remember the last time I felt that good. And you Bella?"  
"Me? What about me?"  
"Did that feel good for you?"  
"Well, all except the part where I messed up and started gagging, yes," I said, slightly laughing. "And, you know, cum taste good. I don't know why people say it doesn't. Or maybe it's just yours."  
I looked up, putting my hand on my chin as I thought about if it could just be another differing factor because he was a vampire and Edward just laughed. I looked at him and he just motioned for me to come up to him. I crawled up to him, smiling and we started kissing again. He slowly turned me over onto my back as he repositioned himself above me again.

"Now it's your turn," he whispered softly into my ear. He nibbled on my ear, then my neck, slowly traveling farther down my body. My heart started beating even faster as he slowly lowered my bra, uncovering my breasts and began kissing them gently. He wrapped his lips around my left nipple and began sucking gently as he rolled he flicked his tongue over it. I gasped as his hand slowly started crawling down my stomach to the top of my jeans, unfastening them just enough to slide his hand inside.  
Once he'd got them open, he placed his hand gently on my stomach and slowly moved his hand inside my clothing. His touch alone was enough to make me gasp for air but I couldn't help but moan softly as he began rubbing me. My back arched slightly but it didn't stop him from continuing to suck and massage me. He lifted his head and smiled as he slowly inserted a portion of his finger inside me. I whimpered softly and he began kissing my body, slowly moving his head farther down.  
He pulled my pants and panties down to my knees and began kissing me on my waist, just above his destination. I looked down to find him looking right back at me just before he lowered his head and kissed. He slowly began running his tongue up and down, barely letting the tip go in at all but it was definitely enough to get the affect that he wanted. He finally inserted it, letting his tongue explore the inside of me and I had to lie back now. I'll admit that, since I was never exactly that one sexy chick before coming here, I had to resort to doing certain activities for myself but this…this already had surpassed anything I'd done during those private occasions.  
His tongue began rubbing against my clit and I arched my back almost instantly as I let out a gasp of pleasure. Edward quickly placed his hand on my stomach and pressed down with enough force to keep me down but not hurt me. He continued, slowly running his tongue over my clit and then, with his other hand, he grabbed a hold of it with two of his fingers. I moaned his name softly, telling him to keep going. He slowly started speeding up, flicking his tongue faster and faster until I could feel myself about to cum…and then he stopped.  
He stopped suddenly for a few seconds, my breathing audible as it rushed in and out of my lungs. I was pretty sure that my heart could be heard a mile away by this point. He started licking it again, slowly at first, and then sped up again. I grabbed hold of the grass and gripped it tightly as my body began twitching from the pleasure. I was on the verge of cumming and I think Edward knew it because he was holding me down more securely and was showing no signs of stopping. After a few mores seconds, I ended up letting out a soft scream as I started cumming. If there was one thing about Edward's tactics, it's that it made me cum more and longer than anything I'd ever done on my own.  
I was breathing hard and my body felt weak as he slowly brought his lips up to mine and started kissing me. I looked up at him and it was as if I was actually living the dream that I had. His arms were around me now and his body was shimmering slightly as the sun peaked out over the treetops. If this was me having another dream, I didn't want it to in. It felt too good. If I had no choice, if I was going to have to wake up soon, I wanted to at least do everything I could, draw out my fantasy for as long as I could. He slowly lifted his lips away from mine and I looked up into his eyes, so golden that I would have thought they were glowing if I didn't know any better.  
"Edward," I began, still slightly out of breath, "make love to me." He smiled, lowered his lips to my ear, and whispered softly.  
"As you wish my love."

He removed the remainder of our clothing and then wrapped his arms around my back, position his dick against my pussy, rubbing against me gently. He lowered his lips to mine, kissed me, and slowly inserted the tip inside. I felt a sudden sting of pain and I couldn't help but allow tears to well in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight as he stayed still, allowing me to adjust to this change. He lifted his head, looked down at me and I could tell that he was worried more now than anytime before. I smiled the best that I could and nodded.  
I took a deep breath and he slowly began sliding more of himself inside. I whimpered softly a few times and, anytime that I did, he'd stop and hold his position, waiting until I'd tell him to continue. I don't know how long it took but time seemed to slow down up until the point where he finally was all the way in. He held me and I held him as he waited, keeping himself inside me as my heart continued beating a mile a minute.  
I nodded again when I was ready and he slowly began pulling out. He stopped when all that was left was inside me was just the tip and then slowly began sliding himself back in. I let out another whimper but this time he went slower instead of stopping. He continued easing himself in and out of me for a few minutes until I'd become used to it. I looked up at him and smiled and he started to increase the speed ever so slowly.  
He watched me as he started thrusting, gradually gaining speed, checking to see if I was hurting to much but anytime it started hurting more, I'd wrap my arms tighter around him. After fifteen minutes, he'd finally acquired a constant speed that was pretty fast and not to much that I couldn't handle. I squeezed him tighter, pulling his body closer to mine as he continued gaining speed, enough that I could feel the impact of his body against mine.  
I started moaning softly and I could have sworn I heard him growling softly on a few occasions. Apparently it was just as good for him as it was for me at this point. He lowered his head, kissing me on my lips as he continued thrusting, harder, faster, still gaining speed. I was still feeling some pain but it was greatly outweighed by the amount of pleasure that I was receiving.  
He lowered his head and I let out a soft, breathless scream as he bit down into my neck, not enough to cause any severe damage or even change me, but enough to rip the skin. He kept his head there, drinking what little of my blood that came out. I started wondering if this was the point in which he said he was afraid he'd kill me but, regardless, I still believed that Edward had enough control to keep me alive. Even if I did die, I couldn't think of any better place than in the arms of my Edward while we were making love.  
I'm glad though that a few minutes after that I didn't have to worry about death anymore. We both started cumming but, even after we'd both stopped, Edward continued thrusting for a few more minutes before finally slowing down. When he'd stopped, he kept himself inside me and he was breathing just as hard as I was now. I looked up at him, smiling as I kissed him gently on his lips.  
"I love you Edward," I said as lowered my head back down to the grass. He looked at me and smiled, looking so much like an angle in the light of the moon.  
"I love you too," he replied in a soft whisper. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me more passionately than he'd ever done before and rested his head beside me, continuing to hold me in his arms. Even though his was above me, he wasn't putting any pressure on me at all. His usually cold, marble body was so warm in the cool night air that I ended up falling asleep in his arms. Before I dozed off, I mumbled four words.  
"I'll wait for you."


	6. New Discoveries

I woke up in a haze I felt so different like I was in a valley not my bed. I walked around looking at all the flowers and the…Moon? It was sunny but there was the moon. This has to be a dream. I was wearing a Black Boots that went just below the knee a red plaid skirt with chains, how odd, the top I was wearing was a pink tee shirt that made my skin look amazing. But my figure was not the same. I had a little bump in my shirt by my tummy. I pressed my hand to my stomach. I looked up and I saw Alice.

"Alice what's going on where are we and what am I wearing ??" I said I a jingle voice.

My Voice no,no,no. This CAN NOT BE HAPPENING. I looked down I was paler than my old skin. And I felt powerful. I had so much energy.

" Me you and Rose are together because there gone and they said there not coming back" Alice said if she could be crying.

"Alice but what about the wedding, did you ch-change me?"

I can take care of the three of us, do we have money and what's going to happen to us. Edward would come back. I WAS NOT A ONE NIGHT STAND. I felt so great last night. So there not going to come back ever again. I shall not let me have sorrow anymore its time to get over them. But I'm so confused. But to Edward I guess I'm gone with the wind.

_I used to think being like you  
Was the key to having everything  
Every dream come true  
I used to think following the crowd  
Was the only thing that I could do  
Until I found out_

I'm ok (dig it)  
Sometimes you gotta do your own thing (dig it)  
Every winter turns to spring (get it)  
And everybody's got their own wings

The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her silence too long  
Well she's gone with the wind  
And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that you knew  
Well she's gone with the wind  
She's gone gone  
Well she's gone gone  
She's gone gone  
Well she's gone with the wind

I'm speaking up  
My conscience is clear  
And I don't care what anybody thinks  
I've released that fear  
And I don't have to be  
What you want me to be  
'Cause every time I try to fit in  
It feels like I'm in prison

I'm ok (dig it)  
Sometimes you gotta do your own thing (dig it)  
Every winter turns to spring (get it)  
And everybody's got their own wings

The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her silence too long  
Well she's gone with the wind  
And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that you knew  
Well she's gone with the wind  
She's gone gone  
Well she's gone gone  
She's gone gone  
Well she's gone with the wind

One look in my eyes  
And you'll see I'm different  
I am finding myself everyday  
And along the way I have changed

The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her silence too long  
Well she's gone with the wind  
And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that you knew  
Well she's gone with the wind  
She's gone gone  
Well she's gone gone  
She's gone gone  
Yeah she's gone with the wind

I heard some one running. Loud thumps, _Thump, Thump, Thump_. I tured aroud and saw rose happy as ever but something was off. Her hair was pulled back in to a tiny ponytail. She wore jeans with tears dangerously close to her crotch. Her shirt was leather and lace. I saw price tags tucked in her tube top shirt thing mo-bob.

"I found them" Rose looked happy but off somehow.

There was jasper Emmett ad Edward but there was a girl holding his hand. That was a punch in the stomach. I got mad. My finger nails turned red. I slammed my foot to the ground. Something rose from the earth. In the pond a huge yellow rose came out of the ground. My eyes went wide. I ran as fast as I could to the yellow rose. And Then I jumped in…

**\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\(*.*)\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\()\**

I was so mad he cheated on me! That not good hell boy basterd wigger mother fucking shit head!!!

I looked around the little room. I looked in the mirror and saw everything. My hair turned a wild orange and was so long. My skin was tan and my eyes were a emerald green. My eyes lids have red eye shadow and black mascara, and a deep red as eye liner. My lips were a light pink. I wore a jade necklace, in a diamond shape. I was naked till I saw a long sea green dress stuck to the petal.

I grabbed the dress and slowly put it on. It had a yellow bow and lace wrapped around the dress. I did a twirl in the mirror. My anger softened in till the yellow rose started going up slowly. That stupid shiny Volvo owner. I could see them now. They stared and stared. I jumped down the flower and walked over to Edward.


	7. Leaven

I walked up to Edward and gave him a small hug. He didn't know what I would do now. I smirked . I twisted around and kicked his laugh sack. I stood in front of him. He groaned and fell to the ground.

"My poor baby, are you all right sweet heart? That little bitch how she could do such a thing" she said in a high voice she bent down. Dame that girl has big boobs.

" How can he be your baby when I'm his f-"

" Um whoever you are, were married"

She gave me her hand. There was Elizabeth Mason's ring on her fourth finger. I could not stand it any longer the woman is horrible. God dame her. That was my ring. One tear slipped out of my eye. I gave a what the fuck look to Rose and Alice, to find out who the hell the mother fucker is.

_Black dress with the tights underneath  
I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
And shes an actress but she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
tell your boyfriend  
If he says hes got beef  
that I'm a vegetarian  
And I ain't fuckin' scared of him

She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me

X's on the back of your hands  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands  
And the set list  
You stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page

B-b-b-bruises cover your arms shaking in the  
Fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is  
No one knows who you are  
Just another girl, alone at the bar

She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me

Shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips

She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me

"Sapphire don't sweat it" his disturbing voice said to Sapphire.

I walked over to Jasper and Emmett, they covered there balls. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. I wasn't going to kick them. I stop laughing and gave Jasper a hug. He smelled of musk and hay. It smelled good which surprised me. " don't you dare leave Alice if you know what's good for you" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and whispered " I would not even dream about that ". then I gave Emmett a big ass bear hug. He smelled of grass and chocolate. I whispered " that goes for you too Emmy bear ". I took a step back.

"I'm sorry but I will have to depart you will see me in the future I promise, I'll miss you guys" I blurted out.

I heard a bunch of voices but I ran. I ran threw water. I climbed trees, mountains, anything that I could find. Words raced through my mind. "_If you ever need me I'll be here because I love you and nothing can change any of that, please Bella come to LaPush" Jacob said I was touched. " You're not going to see him Bella, you never will while I'm around if you do I'm for sure you'll end up dead, and if you are I'll be dead too, I love __you._

That's it that's were I'm going to go. I'll go see Jacob and he'll know what to do, but will he think that I choose him? I don't care I'm going to Jacob before the come after me. So I ran towards Jacob's house.

SOS she's in disguise  
SOS she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free  
There's a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar staring right at her prey  
Its going well so far she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher and I'm her student

To locate the single men I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little diva's or rich city guys I just want to enjoy  
By having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free  
There's a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

SOS she's in disguise  
SOS she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out

SOS she's in disguise  
SOS she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out


End file.
